Confusion
by Efcia
Summary: Arthur was always sure of everything: about what to do things went wrong, about what to say to particular person, about himself. But mostly he was sure about difference between dream and reality. What would happen if Arthur lost his certainty?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's my first fic written in English and first fic for Inception ever. I just couldn't refuse AtlantisGirl12 request for birthday fic:) Of course I do not own Inception (which is really sad) or any of Inception's characters (which is even worse).**

Something was dripping.

Or maybe not?

No, something was definitely dripping. Only what?

Arthur's eyes snapped open. He had no idea where he was, or if it was a dream or reality. Everything he was aware of was the sound of dripping. Light but constant. Everything else was so remotely, so _unreal, _cover in mist.

This sound of dripping was important, Arthur was sure of that. It was meaningful. But why?

Arthur tried to stand up, which was surprisingly hard; his whole body was so numb…

And suddenly he knew. The sound of dripping: it was blood.

_His blood._

_

* * *

_

The picture in front of him was mind blowing: Ariadne (in a couple of minutes _his _Ariadne. In a couple of minutes _his wife._). Everything was so perfect, just like in dream.

Dream?

_It has to be reality__, _Arthur told himself, but the urge to just touch his totem was too strong. He put his hand to pocket, only to found out that there was no red die. There was another kind of red, though.

Blood.

His blood.

* * *

"It's enough for now, I think. He won't live trough more and boss wants to talk with him before we finish"

The voice was distant, but clear and strangely familiar to Arthur. And then he heard: steps.

"My, my. Dear old Arthur. I'd never thought that I'll see you broken".

"I'm not… broken" Arthur whispered.

"Maybe not now" man agreed. "But think for a second. It's a dream or reality?"

Arthur felt his stomach lurched. He had no idea and there was no way to check it.

"Oh, yes" voice of the man was filled with satisfaction. "You, Extractors, are lost without your totems. And your totem… You know the material dies are made of isn't hard to destroy."

"What… what do you want?"

"I thought that you, Arthur, you of all men should know it. It's so simple- I want revenge. Revenge for destroyed company and broken life, for the hell you and Cobb made for me. It wasn't easy to find you, I have to admit that. You are clever, but love can blind even cleverest"

Arthur felt that men put something in his lap. It was a scarf.

Silky red scarf.

_Ariadne's scarf._

"So what do you think?" in man's voice Arthur could hear a real curiosity.

"It's dream or reality?"

He was waiting. He wasn't sure for what. Everything was covered in mist, even pain was distant and didn't important. All what mattered was blood colored scarf laying on his lap.

_It's a dream or reality? _

Nobody should be able to find him. Arthur always was good in covering tracks and tying loose ends. But here he was- wounded, tied and unsure whatever it was dream or reality.

How could _that_ happen?

It was freezing cold, but it wasn't mattered. Ariadne wanted to go for a walk and she looked so lovely with red colored cheeks and sparks of happiness in her eyes.

But there was something wrong. Arthur felt it somewhere deep inside him.

_It's a dream or reality?_

The pain wasn't more distant and remote. It felt strong and real.

_But pain is in the mind, isn't it?_

But there was something more than pain. Arthur could hear gun shots and screams, which became closer and closer.

"Here he is! Oh, my God… Arthur look at me. Arthur!"

Again the voice was familiar, but this time Arthur knew it's his friend voice. It wasn't mattered anyway.

_It__ has to be a dream._

**A/N: It's me again. I have one question: continue this story or leave it that way?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here it is- next chapter. I know that it's focusing most on Ariadne, but I just couldn't help it. It was **_**screaming**_** for writing it down. Hope you'll like it.**

Definitely there was something missing in Ariadne's eyes. Of course they were still huge brown and _beautiful,_ but there weren't any sparkles of happiness. Not longer. Eames sighted and shifted his position.

"Ariadne. Did he say something?"

Ariadne didn't answer for a while. Finally she shook her head.

"He is still unconscious. Eames… Thank you. Thank you for helping me, I'd never be able to find him without you." With slight hint of panic Eames saw that Ariadne's eyes are filled with tears.

"Darling, I had no idea that you are so selfish."

"Selfish?"

"Love, you thanked me for helping you. Arthur's my friend, do you really think I could leave him?" he delicately squeezed her hand and gave her small smile. "Everything will be alright, you'll see."

Ariadne answered with question.

"How did you know where to look for him?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me, please. I can't sleep and the nurse said that I can't stay with him all night and… Just tell me."

Eames couldn't refuse this painfully beautiful eyes.

"It was a couple years ago, three I think. Simple Extraction, nothing hard: typical job. They took what his employer want, get payment. Everything as always. The hard part was then. Christopher Cowell, the man they man they extracted information from, had daughter. She was seriously ill and needed really expensive medicines. After his company broke he had no longer money for her treatment. His wife decided to leave him for another, wealthier man to save her daughter. And Cowell… well, he lost everything because of this Extraction. As far as I know he was spending all money for his revenge."

"But.." Ariadne was utterly shocked, that was obvious. "How do you know all of that?"

"Arthur told me. Listen, darling, I know it's not a pretty thing to hear, but you can't leave him now."

"But why is Arthur he was looking for? It was Dom, who extract information from him, not Arthur!"

Eames felt that wave of uneasiness splashed over him.

"Because he and Arthur were school friends."

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes. He was laying on comfortable bed under white comforter with all his wounds bandaged.

_I'm still dreaming_.

With that thought he fell asleep.

Ariadne gently touch Arthur's cheek. He was still asleep, but she was aware that it the best for him now. A dreamless sleep.

"Did you find it?" she asked hearing Eames's steps.

"No" the answer was short and Ariadne felt her heart sunk. She turned to Eames abruptly.

"Eames! Without totem… He'll be lost."

"I know sweetheart, but there is no dies in his apartment. Not loaded, nor normal ones."

Eames slowly put his hand on Ariadne's shoulder.

"We will trough this, ok? I promise."

* * *

It's nice, Arthur thought. This dream almost couldn't be better. Everything was distant again, but this time there was nothing he had to cared about. All he knew and all he had to know was:

_I'm dreaming._

Doctor's eyes were serious.

"Miss Ariadne, can we talk?"

Ariadne sighted. She was perfectly aware that she need to talk with doctor. The only problem was that she knew something more than him: if Arthur lost his grip on reality there is no help for him.

"Miss Ariadne, can I ask you what is your exact relationship with Arthur Callahan?"

"Oh." Ariadne started to feel even more lost. "Oh, we're just together. Nothing official, you know."

"Miss, Ariadne, I'm asking about this, because Arthur's state is not the best one. His wounds are healing rather quickly, but his mental state… He seems to believe that he's dreaming. Most of the time he's calm but there were some… situations."

"Can I just take him home? Please."

He looked better. There was not blood smeared on his face and he wasn't so pale anymore. Even though Ariadne felt tears in her eyes. He was too motionless, too _relaxed._ _Her_ Arthurwas always prepared, ready to act. This… this was just a shade of him.

Ariadne slowly approached bed.

"Arthur…"

He gave her smile that broke her heart.

"Ariadne. It's so good to see you. Now it's perfect."

"What's perfect?"

"Dream. _My dream._"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**As always all I own it's only my plot, nothing more.**

„Ariadne.", familiar voice with characteristic accent tore her out from deep thought.

"Hey, Eames." She let him kiss her cheek.

"How he's doing?", there was a real concern in his voice.

"I don't know. He is… I just don't know."

Eames's eyes are sad and understanding.

"Well… And physically?", he asked gentle.

Ariadne forced little smile.

"Surprisingly good, all things considered."

* * *

_He k__nows that she shouldn't go with them, but refusing her… When she looked at him with those huge, brown eyes, he just couldn't say "No"._

_So there she is, sitting in car next to him. Frighten but determined._

"_It's here", he says quietly. "Ariadne, you're staying in the car, remember?"_

_She nods, but he knows, Gods, he knows that she won't listen. _

_Coming in is not hard. Exactly as he thought: nobody expected him so everything goes according to plan. At least until he finds Arthur._

_There is blood. A lot of blood. Smeared on concrete floor, covering Arthur's hands, staining his torn shirt…_

"_Arthur!", it's Ariadne's voice, filled with pure panic._

_I knew, Eames thinks unconsciously, I knew that she wouldn't stay in car… He shakes his head and kneels in front of Arthur. He immediately finds out where all this blood came from; there are long and deep wounds all over his chest._

_They cut him, Eames thinks, they cut him with knifes…__ He feels a wave of pure hatred and forces himself to calm down and examines the rest of injuries._

_Nine open wounds on chest._

_At least three broken ribs._

_Left arm probably broken._

_There might be some internal injuries, as well…_

_He's making this list, trying to forget that's Arthur laying in front of him, forcing himself not to hear Ariadne's crying._

_Pure facts, details._

_That's what important now._

* * *

"I love you." `

Ariadne turned around violently.

"What?", she exclaimed.

There was a shy smile on Arthur's lips.

"I know, I should told you that. Not here, but in real world. But living without declaration seemed so much easier… Anyway, you always knew that, didn't you?"

"Arthur." Ariadne tried to calm her trembling voice, "Everything around you is real. I'm _real._ I'd never let you sleep, not without me, understand?"

The only response was a little bigger smile on his face.

* * *

"You know what he said to me? That if it's a dream, he don't want to wake up. That he want to live all his life in this dream. And most of the time everything is almost perfect. He's more open, he shows his feelings… Yesterday he told me that he loves me! God, I was sure that he'd never do that! And yet… He is not Arthur. Not anymore."

"Ari… I think we should call Cobb."

Ariadne narrowed her eyes.

"No. I won't do _that_."

His touch was gentle and passionate in the same time. As always. In this particular moment nothing was important; nothing beside fact that she could forgot, just for a second, that nothing was as always.

He moaned feeling her light touch on his hips. It felt so _real._

_Maybe __I'm not dreaming? Maybe all of this is reality?_

For the first time since he woke up in hospital, he was not longer sure. And, strangely, it was worse than believing that everything is just a dream.

He pushed Ariadne aside and stood up.

"Arthur?" Ariadne's voice was bewildered, "Arthur, what's happening?"

Arthur shook his head, trying to compose himself.

"Ariadne… You feel so _real._ I don't know if I could dream you like that."

There was fear in his eyes but all Ariadne could feel was hope. Wild, uncontrollable hope.

"That's because I'm _real_, Arthur. _I'm real_."

"So it's not dream." It was more statement than question, but Ariadne still could hear doubts in it.

"Yes, yes it's not a dream. It's _reality_.", she said fervently.

But Arthur still wasn't sure and he knew that he wouldn't be sure anymore.

_It's reality or dream?_

* * *

Ariadne absently spun her cell phone. Finally, she quickly dialed the number.

"Eames.", Ariadne didn't waste time for greeting . "You know, Arthur thought that he's dreaming. And now… He's not longer sure."

"That's good, isn't it?", Eames asked uncertainly.

"Yes. No! God, I don't know! He was happy when he thought that he was in dream. And now it's hurt even to look at him!"

Eames could hear that Ariadne was on the edge. One step further and she would start crying hysterical.

"Ariadne, love, calm down. We'll call Cobb, ok? He'll help Arthur, I'm sure."

There was a long pause, until Eames heard Ariadne's querulous voice once again.

"Ok. Call him."

**A/N: ****It's once again me. I want to thanks all of you, who alerted my story and added it to yours favourites. It's amazing to get a massage saying that somebody alerts my story! But I have one small request: please review if you read my story! Left just a couple of words, no matter if you enjoy it or not! Reviews are definitely something I NEED.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It seems that my story began to live it's own life and I have only the tiniest control on what is going on… Nevertheless, hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please, don't forget about reviewing! I have a virtual chocolate for those, who'll review;)**

„Fuck!", yelled Eames. No matter how many times he tried call Cobb, he always got the same result: nothing. It seemed that either Cobb had changed his phone number or he didn't want to answer Eames's calling.

In fact Eames wasn't even sure why exactly he decided that it's so important to tell Cobb about everything. Of course Dom had dealt with similar situation before but, to be honest, he had definitely lost that time. It didn't matter though: Ariadne needed someone else, he needed someone himself and Cobb was the only choice.

The only problem was that it seemed Cobb didn't need _them_.

* * *

"Did you… Did you call Dom?", in Ariadne's voice Eames clearly heard both hope and reluctance.

"I've tried, but it seems he had changed his phone number. In fact that's why I'm here: we need to ask Miles and I can't do that."

"Ask professor Miles?", Ariadne turned rapidly and faced Eames."Eames, is that has any sense? I mean calling Dom.. How can it helps Arthur?"

" Who else can we ask? Besides, he's Arthur friend! He has rights…", Eames stopped seeing Ariadne's look.

"Friend?", she yelled "He left him! He don't dare even to call him! And you, you left him!"

"I?", Eames was completely shocked.

"Yes, you!"

"Oh, so meeting with you almost every day, hanging on the phone all the bloody evening mean nothing to you?", he shouted back in anger.

Ariadne's eyes was bright with tears. "You always want to meet with me somewhere in the city! Even when you're close to our house you never coming in!"

Suddenly Eames started to feel terribly exhausted. "It's because I can't see him like that.", he admitted

"Oh.", it was everything Ariadne could say at that moment. She reached and grabbed Eames hand, he could see tears going down on her cheeks. He embraced her gently.

"I would never left you, not you my dear", he whispered into her ear and released her. Ariadne gave him a tiny smile.

"I'll go to professor Miles today", she said.

It was not until later, when she realized that Eames was talking not about her and Arthur, but only about _her._

* * *

Everything was so distracting. Every little thing, the smallest part and tiniest detail captured his eyes and filled him with unbearable urge to check. Check if this flower is as it should be, if the structure of this material feels properly in his hand, if ice still melts… Check if everything around you is _real._

Arthur knew he should stop it and try just to live, but he couldn't help it. Even the awareness that his strange behavior was actually made Ariadne cry couldn't change anything. The only moment when he could stop checking was with Ariadne exactly by his side. When he could touch her, he was almost sure that everything she kept telling him was true. That everything around him is _real_.

But losing the sight of her, not being able to touch her was enough for him to started call reality into question again. He hated when Ariadne came to work. He always wanted to ask her if he can go with her, like a small child. He hated this part of his personality. But what he hated worst was that he was still too weak even to go for shopping.

All he could do was sitting in home and asking himself.

Over and over again.

_Dream or reality?_

_Reality or dream?_

* * *

Professor Miles was sitting in his classroom. As always; no matter how many times Ariadne was looking for him, she could never find him in his office, only here, with dark board behind him and lines of chairs in front of him.

"Hello.", she said shyly. After graduating two years ago she had visited him only once and now she felt a little uneasy.

"Ariadne!", Miles stood up quickly and came toward her. Ariadne noticed that he was still as vital as when she was a student.

"My brightest student ever. It's good to see you.", he said with broad grin, making Ariadne smile despite herself.

"It's good to see you, professor Miles, too.", she replied honestly.

"I'm taking you to a café.", Miles said decisively. Ariadne hesitated for a second.

"Ok, but I'm baying.", she answered trying to push all her thoughts away.

It wouldn't hurt Arthur, would it?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****Voldemort's Spawn****:) **

**Thanks everybody, who reviewed, alerted, or added my story to his favorites! **

**(Hopefully) enjoy and review!**

Where is she?

Arthur felt like he could start screaming within minutes. He called her so many times and received no answer at all.

He needed her beside him right now and, in the same time, didn't want to feel like that. He didn't want to be so dependent; he'd never been like that before.

He reached for a glass of water and discovered that his hands were shaking.

Calm down, he said to himself. It doesn't matter if Ariadne is here, or not.

But it _did_ matter.

He could lie to himself all the time, but there was no way he could convince himself; without Ariadne he was nothing. Without her he could feel nothing but overwhelming uncertainty. It wasn't something that Arthur could stand; he needed some solid base, he always did. Now it was only Ariadne, who provided that.

He loved her for that.

He hated her for that.

* * *

"You seem a little tired?", Miles observed after they'd taken sits in small café near University.

"I…", Ariadne paused thinking about all her sleepless nights. "Too much work, I guess.", she finished lamely.

"Really?", Miles didn't seem convinced. "There is something bothering you. Have you come for help?"

Ariadne stayed silent for a moment. When she finally decided to speak her voice trembled slightly.

"Frankly, I'd come here to ask you about Dom's new phone number."

Miles seemed bewildered for a while, but when he spoke there was an anger in his voice.

"You can't force him to coming back. I thought you're wiser than that, Ariadne."

"But it's not about the job!", Ariadne exclaimed. "It's about Arthur", she added quieter.

* * *

_Dream…_

_Reality…_

_Reality…_

_Dream…_

Arthur sat in his favorite armchair and trying to suppress voice in his head saying: "Check, just check. You don't have to kill yourself. Just a small cut."

"Pain is in the mind.", he answered loudly. "It doesn't matter if it's a dream or reality, it will hurts the same."

"It might.", the voice agreed. "But maybe not. Maybe it'll give you the certainty you're seeking?"

Arthur shifted uneasily. The urge to listen this quiet voice was almost unbearable. Now he understood Mal almost completely. He wished he could know, be as sure as he was before.

But still he couldn't kill himself, he wasn't completely like Mal.

At least not _yet_.

* * *

Ariadne felt tears forming in her eyes. She looked away from professor Miles.

"I know, we shouldn't disturb him, but…", she wasn't able to finish.

"I'll give you his number.", answered Miles quietly.

"Really?", Ariadne raised her head. "Thank…"

"Don't thank me.", Miles interrupted dryly. "I hope he'll be able to help."

* * *

Pain washed through his body, when he stood up to quickly. He needed some fresh air, after being locked inside the buildings for such long time. Some quiet and nice place, without knifes, guns, scissors… Without anything like _that_.

Arthur hissed in pain, while putting on his jacket. His wounds were still fresh one. He stopped for a second.

It's only three weeks, he realized with jolt of surprise. Only three weeks since I'm back here.

But it feels like years.

Like _eternity_.

Way too long.

* * *

Ariadne could feel her hand trembling, when she opened her bag.

"Damn it!", she cursed silently, when, as always, she wasn't able to find her cell phone.

When she finally managed to pull it out on its screen she saw:

30 incoming calls from: ARTHUR

"Oh, my God.", she whispered, eyes wide with sudden realization of the amount of time she spent outside. She turned on her heel hastily and started running.

Ariadne forgot about piece of paper with Dom's phone number on it in her pocket. Forgot about sympathetic look in Miles eyes, when she told him about what happened.

Only Arthur was important.

When Ariadne finally reached home, she was completely out of breath. She frantically searched for her keys and decided to throw everything out of it. She grabbed keys from the heap of things.

"Arthur?", she asked standing at door. There was no answer.

Ariadne felt her heart sink.

"Arthur?", she repeated. "Arthur!"

He was nowhere. Not in his room, not in bathroom. Not in the kitchen.

Kitchen?

Ariadne inhaled sharply. All over the kitchen's table laid knifes.

Knifes ordered by their sizes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****I got stuck with this chapter for a long time and I'm not sure about it. It seems to be way too melodramatic, but it seems that I couldn't help it.**

**The inspiration for this chapter was soundtrack for "The Dark Knight" by Hans Zimmer.**

**Reviews will be much appreciated;) **

Eames never considered himself as a compassionate man. Of course he felt sorry for many people in his life, but it was always from "outside". Sending some e-mails, maybe making few calls… But that was the way he acted _before._

Before inception. Before next couple of jobs with Ariadne and Arthur. Before throwing himself for crazy saving mission.

And definitely before Ariadne's huge, pleading eyes.

Now he was standing outside Ariadne and Arthur's house with emptiness in his head.

He sighed heavily and pushed door bell. He waited for a minute, but nobody answered.

What the hell?, crossed his mind. They were supposed to be at home!

Eames knocked the door, only to find out that it was opened.

* * *

Ariadne forced herself to calm down and think. She was sure that Arthur wasn't at home, but, in the same time, she was positive that he couldn't walk away too far. He was still too weak for long journeys.

She stood motionless in the center of kitchen trying to figure out place, where Arthur could be.

Some quiet and peaceful place, where he could think without being bothered.

But then, it was place, where the _old_ Arthur would go. Ariadne didn't know if this strange, _new_ Arthur would react the same way.

Nevertheless, she had to try.

* * *

Eames stood frozen in kitchen's door frame for a couple of minutes unsuccessfully trying to regain control of his own body.

"Lovely.", he said aloud. "Just fucking lovely."

He caught himself on checking if there is any sign of blood on all this knifes. Luckily there wasn't, but then, did it mean anything?

Eames forced down the feeling of panic raising in his chest. No matter who arranged all this knifes (_Arthur_), no matter why (_because he's crazy_), both Ariadne and Arthur just had to be safe (_or maybe not, maybe he killed her, maybe he killed himself_).

Eames shook his head. There was one thing he had to do: find her. Find him. Find both of them.

No matter how hard it would be.

_Fuck. _

* * *

Park didn't change much since last time Arthur and Ariadne were walking its paths. There were less leafs on trees and they were more colorful, but the whole place was still quiet and peaceful with a couple of benches standing here and there. One of them was occupied by familiarly looking person.

"Arthur!", Ariadne shrieked hysterically forced her tired body to another run.

"Arthur.", she repeated gentler when she reached the bench. "Why did you leave?"

Arthur raised his head. For a while he looked at her blindly, his eyes distant and strange. Then he focused on herself, but the look in his eyes still horrified Ariadne.

"Ariadne.", he answered finally. "You found me."

"Of course I found you.", she said slowly. "I love, I'll always find you.", she added, desperately wanting him not to be so cold and distant.

Something flickered deep in his dark eyes. He put his own, much bigger hand, on her and squeezed it gently.

"I know, Ari. I know.", he answered with confidence.

For a second Ariadne was sure that if she closed her eyes she would feel the same happiness she felt _before._ But she couldn't do it. Because there were knifes laying all over kitchen's table. Because there was still this strange look in Arthur's eyes. Because his hands was way too cold for this weather.

"How long have you been sitting here?", she asked trying to sound unbothered.

"Honestly, I don't know. Lastly time seems to gained some new rules, which I can't completely understand."

Ariadne sat slowly beside him. She was scared and full of hope in the same time. Words he said didn't prove him as sane man, but still it was the most coherent thing she heard from him for a couple of days.

"Arthur…", she began hesitantly. "Why is it so bad?"

He was silent so long, that Ariadne started to think that he didn't understand her question.

When he finally spoke his voice was bitter and filled with uncertainty.

"It doesn't look so bad, does it? I mean, I'm still with you. If you're nothing more than my projection it should be even better. In that case I would be sure that you never leave me. But the problem is…", he stopped for a moment and looked in her eyes. He looked so lost and vulnerable like never before. Ariadne opened her mouth, but he shook his head.

"The problem is", he continued, "that I don't want your projection. I want you for real. I want the whole world for real and sometimes, when you're close to me I'm almost sure that I have exactly what I want. Then you disappear, just for a minute and I don't know any longer. I want to be with you all the time, but I hate to be so dependable. I hate this need, it has nothing to do with love. It makes me hate you, Ariadne!", his voice cracked and for a moment Ariadne vaguely thought that he would start crying.

"Ari, please, save me.", he whispered and Ariadne stated with astonishment that her world still could shatter more.

She was completely numb, when she embraced him and answered quietly directly into his ear.

"I will, Arthur. I will."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As always I have a huge smile for those of you, who reviewed/alerted/added my story to favorites/just simply read it. But please once more: reviews make a day, so give them to me, will you?:)**

The simplest thing you can do, when you want to find someone is calling him. The only problem is when this person leaves her mobile phone laying on desk.

Eames sighted heavily. He was sure that they can't be too far; as far as he knew Arthur was still too sick to even coming out for shopping. With that in his mind he stepped out of house and locked the door.

He stopped for a moment within gate to take a look around. Of course, they could be everywhere, but Eames always had good luck in almost everything.

And it seemed that it didn't change.

They were still far. Form this distance they looked like normal young couple. A slim, dark-haired woman with colorful scarf around her neck and tall man in dark suit nestling to each other during an evening walk. But every step they made showed Eames more signs, that ruined this picture of pure idyll.

They weren't nestling, not really. In fact, Arthur was clutched desperately onto Ariadne, whose tried to help him walk.

There were neither smiles on their faces, nor love shinning in their eyes. There was sadness. Resignation. Fear. Uncertainty.

I knew, I'm doing the stupidest thing in my whole life, crossed Eames's mind, when he met them half-way.

"Ariadne, Arthur.", he drawled, trying to sound as nonchalantly as always. "Enjoying this beautiful weather?", he asked scrutinizing both of them.

Arthur looked… Well, definitely better than the last time Eames saw him. It wasn't strange considering that last time Eames saw him Arthur was laying on concrete floor in pool of his own blood. But now he definitely didn't look healthy: his eyes was too bright and breath too rapid and harsh. Even though he smiled weakly.

"Eames. I suppose you wouldn't appear in my dream."

"That would be a shame, darling. My person tends to make dreams much more… interesting.", Eames answered and gently put his arm on Arthur's back. "Shall we go in? I'd love to drink some tea."

He opened the door, ignoring Ariadne's curse under her breath and leaded Arthur on the couch in living room.

"I'll… I'll make something to drink.", he heard Ariadne's spoken. "Eames, would you give me a hand?"

He looked once more on Arthur, who was already crumpled on the couch and answered.

"Sure, sure I'll do."

* * *

The whole room weaved slightly in front of Arthur's eyes. He felt a little dizzy and terribly exhausted. Any other time he would be horrified by his lack of physical strength, but right now it didn't matter.

All what mattered was a tiny shade of hope in his heart.

Everything will be normal.

Just him and Ariadne being happy again.

* * *

Eames found Ariadne standing motionless in the center of the kitchen. She was definitely on the edge of breaking, but when she spoke her voice was calm.

"We need to tidy it up.", she said gesturing on knifes.

"I'll do it.", Eames offered quickly. "Just tell me where put them."

"There and…", she turned rapidly to face Eames. "I made a promise. I made a promise, I can't break, I don't want to break, I…", she finally started crying, tears streaking down on her cheeks.

Eames embraced her and she burrowed her face in his arm.

"Shh.", he whispered softly into her ear. "You're clever girl, you can fulfill all the promises in the world."

She tensed rapidly and moved away from him.

"Eames, you don't understand! Arthur asked me to help him and I promised him that I will!", she sounded so broken that Eames couldn't help feeling a dislike towards Arthur. He gently put his arm around her and when she didn't move away embraced her once more. She was tensed, her bony features so tiny against his own body.

"I do understand, Ariadne. I do.", he answered calmly, his tone reassuring. It made Ariadne suddenly more relaxed, than she had been since Arthur's being kidnapped. For a second she felt safe again and she wrapped unconsciously her hands around Eames's neck.

Like in Arthur's arms, crossed her mind. On this thought she shivered and stood back from Eames.

"I'll check on Arthur.", she said dryly without turning back and left kitchen.

After leaving kitchen Ariadne stood with her forehead leaned against the cold of window pane. She needed to clean her mind, to throw away all this unsuspected feeling. Being in Eames arms wasn't a right thing to do. But it _felt_ right.

She clenched her fist until she felt her nails digging into skin. She wanted to scream, to throw things, to _destroy_ something beautiful.

But she couldn't.

When she entered living room there was a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You're wonderful, thank you SO much for those wonderful reviews I've got! Please, keep it up, they're so encouraging and make me want to write and update as fast as I can.**

From the first ring of his mobile phone Dominic Cobb was sure that something had to be wrong. His suspicion was proved when he answered the call.

"Well, hi Dom. It's Ariadne."

Cobb closed his eyes. It had been two years since he last spoke with her, a short talk on airport in L.A. He'd never tried to keep in touch and so did her. This sudden call couldn't mean anything good.

"Hello, Ariadne.", Cobb answered hesitantly. "It's good to hear you, but how did you get this number?"

Ariadne was silent for a moment and Dom immediately saw the picture of her in front of his eyes. Ariadne, her eyes flashing angrily. Ariadne looking at him, before her jump from the skyscraper in Limbo. "Don't lose yourself", she said. Dom gulped, feeling suddenly a wave of guilt.

"Ariadne, listen…", he started.

"It's about Arthur.", she suddenly spoke.

Cobb frozen.

"Arthur?", he asked weakly, somewhere deep in his heart hoping that he misunderstood Ariadne's words.

"He… He's lost, they kidnapped him and he lost his totem and he doesn't know, he can't say the difference and…", Ariadne stopped herself and took a shuddering breath.

"Ariadne. Ariadne, just tell me where you live exactly, ok? I'll be there as soon as I can.", Cobb tried to sound calmly and reassuring.

"Oh. Oh, ok.", Ariadne answered weakly.

When the talk ended all what Cobb was able to do was sitting on the chair and burring his face on hand.

History repeated itself.

* * *

Eames stood staring through window at huge traffic jam. It was like incarnate chaos: drivers were trumpeting and shouting at each other, bad emotions just flying in the heavy city air.

It was also a perfect reflection of Eames's mood. He wanted to punch somebody and yell until he would lost all his force. He couldn't sleep entire night, the picture of Ariadne always in the inner side of his eyelid.

But not only Ariadne. There was also a picture of Arthur.

Arthur disheveled, Arthur lost and vulnerable.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!", he repeated this word many times through this night and morning. Almost as many as he checked on his totem. The result was always the same and Eames started to wonder if wouldn't be better to live in a dream.

When you're dreaming you don't have to look at rules, do you? You can take whatever you want without looking at old friend in need…

It was a door bell, what thrown Eames out of his reflection. Something flipped in his chest and small voice in his head whispered softly: "It can be Ariadne.", when he rushed to open the door.

But it wasn't Ariadne.

It was Cobb.

* * *

Ariadne felt Arthur's eyes on her back. It made her slightly uneasy, no matter how hard she tried to persuade herself that he didn't mean it.

"It makes me hate you, Ariadne!"

Those words were printed on the inner of her eyelids. She couldn't forget neither them, nor the look in Arthur's eyes when he said them. The look of genuine sorrow.

She turned and glanced at Arthur. He was sitting behind kitchen table, slicing carrots. His movements were certain and accurate, like they'd been before all this nightmare happened. Ariadne felt that the knit in her stomach slightly loosened. She gently put her own her on his and entwined her fingers with his. He raised his head and looked up at her, his eyes clean and happy.

"Are you happy?", Arthur asked suddenly.

Ariadne closed her eyes (_it makes me hate, Ariadne. Hate you)_. She lifted her head and gently kissed him on the temple.

"Stay like this, will you?", she answered with question. "Stay like this and there'll be nothing, which would make me sad."

Arthur traced delicately his fingers along her lips.

"I'll do my best.", he promised.

And this time Ariadne let herself think that maybe, maybe everything would be fine.

* * *

"What are you doing here?", Eames voice was filled with curiosity.

"It was you, who suggested Ariadne call, wasn't you?", Cobb brushed along Eames and entered room. Eames stayed close to the door and measured him with his eyes.

"Well, it was me.", he drawled. "But you should be with Ariadne…", he hesitated for a second and then continued smoothly "and Arthur, not here."

Dom shook his head. "Look, Eames. Ariadne was slightly hysterical when she called me. I need to know something more specific."

"You came here for _specificity_?", Eames laughed bitterly. "Really, you should know better than that."

"Eames, what are you doing? It was your idea to call me and now you're acting like you're betrayed!"

"Well, definitely we can considering betrayal here. But I'm suggesting you to find the real victim of that."

Cobb's eyes flashed with anger when he crossed the room in few quick steps and faced Eames.

"You think that I betrayed Arthur? So why did you tell Ariadne to call me?"

Eames shrugged. "She can't pick up the pieces, so do I. You… Well, you seemed to be the only solution."

Dom turned back and stepped to window. He made a long pause before speaking again and when he did, his voice was quiet.

"You right. I did."

"You did? You did what?"

"I betrayed Arthur."

That made Eames slightly speechless. He came to window and stood beside Cobb.

"Yeah, I guess you did."

They stayed looking out through the window at city below them for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Soundtrack for writing th****e whole chapter was "Caroline" by Wolfmother. Really, it played all along, countless time. It wasn't until later when I realized how appropriate this song's lyric are for this chapter! **

**A couple more reviews than last time would be nice, really. Even the shortest one make me happy:)**

"_Our love is all around here  
She goes away just to be near"_

Caroline, Wolfmother

Ariadne felt unreasonably happy. She didn't even thought pay attention to the fact that Cobb still isn't here. All what mattered was that Arthur looked undisturbed and almost happy.

She was sitting on the bed waiting for him to finish morning shower. He was still asleep when she went out earlier this morning to buy something special for breakfast. Now everything was prepared, waiting for them to sit down and feast. When bathroom door cracked Ariadne smiled broadly and frozen. Arthur pressured small towel to his arm, which was already soaked through with blood.

Ariadne gasped and rushed forward him.

"What's that?", she shouted and before Arthur could react pushed the towel away.

There was a long gash along Arthur's arm, clean and straight.

Obviously made with something sharp.

"You…", Ariadne tried to find proper words, but couldn't. "You did it to yourself?"

Arthur didn't have to answer her question; the look in his face did it for him.

"Oh my god, Arthur…", Ariadne said weakly, unable to react any other way. "Why?", she added despairingly, somewhere deep inside wishing that's just a dream, nothing more. She leaned on the wall, feeling suddenly very weak.

Arthur didn't answer on the spot. He said heavily on the bed, letting the blood from his wound drip along his arm.

"We can't be together all the time.", he answered finally. "And I… I _need _to know. Ari, I can't lay on you all the time!"

Unexpectedly Ariadne started to feel anger. "You _need to know_?", she repeated in low, dangerous tone. "You need to know, so you hurt yourself? It won't work! It won't work, cause everything is in our minds!", she stepped closer to bed, trying to find eye contact with Arthur. She forced herself to calm down.

"Arthur, please. Arthur, believe me, be with me…"

"Be with you?", he suddenly interrupted. "It's all I can do right now, isn't it?", his voice was bitter and hoarse. "But I can't Ariadne, I tried but I can't. I've never been so depend in my entire adult life and I can't, understand? I can't!", he screamed last words making Ariadne flinched.

"It makes me hate you, Ariadne.", crossed her mind, those words she almost forgot in past few days.

"You hate me. You hate me, because you have to depend on me?"

This time it was Arthur, who flinched.

"I…", but he didn't get the chance to finish; Ariadne already dashed out the room. She run down downstairs, hoping that she would reach exit before the pain inside her would break her. She opened the door hastily and frozen.

On the porch stood Cobb, wearing bewildered look on his face.

"Ariadne?", he started hesitantly, but she brushed past him run forward. Everything around her looked bleary and she didn't try to fight when suddenly somebody caught her.

"It's me.", she heard familiar voice and then everything turned black.

* * *

Eames didn't think that's the best idea to go with Cobb. On the other hand he knew that Cobb was still jetlagged so he offered giving a lift.

Now, with still a little dizzied Ariadne sitting next to him, he was extremely happy of this act of generousness. He didn't ask her any question yet and left Cobb to deal with Arthur. He parked and turned off the engine.

"Ari.", he spoke softly for the first time. "We need to take you to my apartment, sweetheart."

Ariadne nodded slightly, still looking blindly straight. She let Eames help her get off the car and climb stairs. She leaned on the wall, while Eames was unlocking the door and then allowed him lead her into flat. She felt numb and empty, unable to say or so anything at all.

She sat obediently in heavy armchair and closed her eyes. She felt like she was drifting in space with no resting point. All she wanted right now was sitting like that, not thinking, not _remembering._

She felt Eames's warm hand resting on her knee, but didn't open her eyes until he spoke softly. There was concern and fear in his eyes, she could see that clearly.

"I think, it's over.", she whispered. "Arthur, I… It's all over." She could feel tears streaming on her cheeks, but it didn't give her any relief. It only made everything worse, waking her up from this strange state of complete numbness.

Eames didn't ask any further, just wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Release it, love.", he whispered softly into her ear.

He didn't flinch when she started screaming.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****All your wonderful responses make me actually hungry for more;) You're amazing, thank you so much for all your reviews and story alerts, they really mean so much for me.**

**So here's next chapter. **

**(Hopefully) enjoy!**

Cobb stood in the door frame until he saw Eames catching Ariadne in his arms. The second he knew Ariadne is safe, he entered house.

"Arthur!", he yelled but didn't get any answer. He rushed through all rooms to find Arthur sitting in bedroom. His face was buried in his hands but he raised his head on the sound of footsteps. There was wild hope in his face, which quickly disappeared when he saw Cobb.

"I screwed up everything, Dom.", he said hollowly. He didn't seem to be bothered by unexpected appearance of Cobb. He sat motionless and didn't react when Dom gently touch his wounded arm.

"You have to tell me what happened.", Cobb said "But first of all we need to take care of this."

Arthur nodded slowly and let Cobb lead him into bathroom. Dom knew that he should have taken Arthur to a doctor, but it was hard even to imagine that. Arthur would never let him to do so, so he needed to manage with this by himself.

Arthur stayed silent and absent through the whole operation.

"And now tell me what happened.", Cobb tried to sound sure and reassuring in the same time. "Arthur, look at me and say what happened."

Arthur looked up at him. His eyes were filled with despair; Dom never saw him so vulnerable and broken.

"I made Ariadne hate me."

Cobb frowned. Of course he saw Ariadne running out from house, but still… Ariadne hating Arthur was something unbelievable; it was like frog rain- something that could not exist.

He shook his hand and placed his hand firmly on Arthur's arm.

"She doesn't hate you.", he said decidedly.

Arthur didn't answer, but in his eyes Cobb could read easily disbelief. It shocked him; as far as he knows Ariadne's feelings were something Arthur firmly believed in.

It couldn't change like that.

Cobb needed something that would thorn Arthur from this horrible state of complete resignation.

"You have to propose to her."

Firstly Arthur didn't react, like he didn't hear anything. It seemed like he needed a moment to realize Cobb's words; it was until late when he looked up with mixed feelings on his face.

Cobb gulped, he never saw Arthur showing emotions in such open way.

"You're right, Dom.", Arthur said suddenly in harsh tone. "You're right."

* * *

Eames sat silently beside Ariadne's crumpled form. She cried and scream until the very last of her strength went away, but she still wasn't asleep. She just laid motionless, unable to forget and let herself take even the shortest break.

It was hard to sit like that; he loved the feeling of having Ariadne in his arms, even though she was shaken and broken. It felt right, in some strange way.

Even if there was Arthur in front of his eyes.

After all he hurt her, didn't he?

Eames sighted before he realized what he was doing. At this sound Ariadne stirred slightly and looked up.

"Eames?", she asked gently, her voice hoarse after all this screaming. "Don't you want to sleep?"

"Well…", Eames hesitated for a moment, going to sleep meant that he wouldn't feel the warmth of Ariadne's body beside him. "I guess, we should.", he finished weakly. "Let's take you to bedroom."

Ariadne stood up and let him lead herself into another room. Al of sudden she stopped within the door's frame and glanced on Eames. He wasn't sure in the darkness but it seemed that she was blushing slightly.

"Will you stay with me?", she asked finally. "I can't sleep alone… I mean, I…"

Eames felt that something in his stomach squirmed unpleasantly.

That was something he wanted the most.

That was something he was afraid of most.

"Sure, love.", he answered nonchalantly. "No problem."

* * *

Cobb was frightened. Going to Paris he knew that his duty would be a hard one; he just didn't expect that something new could happen.

It was a complete chaos; Arthur standing up on every noise (_because it has to be Ariadne)_, the overwhelming exhaustion, no answer from Ariadne or Eames…

Dom sighted heavily. He was sitting in the kitchen, staring torpidly into half-empty coffee mug. About half hour ago he managed to force Arthur to sleep giving him sleeping pills and promising that he'd call Ariadne.

Since then he tried to fulfill his promise, with no visible result; neither Ariadne nor Eames answered.

Cobb rubbed his prickling eyes and yawned. He decided to make just few more calls and then he would go to sleep. He picked up the phone and dialed number hoping that this time somebody would finally answer.

He didn't know how busy both Ariadne and Eames were at that moment…

Upstairs Arthur stirred in his bed. The doze of sleeping pills Cobb gave him was huge, but Arthur's mind didn't want to give up. He saw the same picture of pain in Ariadne's huge, beautiful eyes. Over and over again.

Arthur curled up on his side of the bed. Actually _feeling_ the emptiness on the other side was almost too painful to bear.

I'll fix it, Arthur thought. I'll fix it tomorrow.

Dream or reality? It didn't matter him at that moment. Everything what mattered was Ariadne and the pain in her eyes.

I'll propose to her, crossed his mind, again.

With that thought his tired mind finally gave up and Arthur drifted to a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Your responses are literally make mi sing:) Really, I've never expected to have more than 20 reviews! Especially after rather hard beginnings… **

**Well, I hope you won't kill for what's happening in this chapter;) **

Eames laid still, trying not to touch the body curled beside him. He knew that the lightest brush could end abysmally; the urge to touch Ariadne, to _kiss_ her was almost overwhelming. Ariadne stirred slightly and Eames could feel for a moment the warmth her body radiated. He clenched his jaw, desperately trying to fell asleep, but he already knew that his lost this battle.

He gently put his fingers on Ariadne cheek. Her eyes flutter and snapped open.

"Eames?", she said disoriented. "What's happening?"

He didn't answer, just gently kissed her. Suddenly he felt Ariadne's response; her kiss was filled with despair, he could taste the bitterness of her tears on his lips, but it was kiss nevertheless.

"Don't say anything.", she whispered in urgent tone. "Don't say anything and make love to me, please."

He knew it was wrong.

He knew that they would regret it.

But he obeyed.

When he heard Ariadne's groan and felt her slim body behind him he knew that he could never let this chance go away.

* * *

Opening his eyes Eames already knew that he's alone in the bed.

In fact he was happy about it. Being with Ariadne was wonderful, almost breathtaking, but still…

There was Arthur.

Eames already knew that he would repeat himself that Arthur hurt Ariadne, that he brought her to cry and Ariadne actually wanted all of this what happened. And no matter how many times Eames would tell that to himself, he'd always feel guilt.

Because Arthur wasn't actually Arthur. Using his weakness against him was simply saying wrong.

Eames shook his head trying helplessly to clear his mind of this thoughts. He knew that Ariadne had to be in much more worse state than himself; he needed to be the strong one, without doubts.

He stood up, hoping he'd find proper words before he would face Ariadne.

* * *

Cobb awaked rapidly, feeling that he'd slip from chair within seconds. He looked around him, trying to pick up the pieces and figure out where he's exactly. It was until later when everything occurred to him, for a moment making him want to be everywhere in the world, but here. He stood up with load groan, try to clear his mind and regain feelings in his numb limbs.

"You slept here?"

Cobb turned rapidly. In kitchen's door stood Arthur.

Dom was amazed by the change in Arthur's appearance. The lost and broken man from yesterday disappeared miraculously; in front of Cobb stood his verified and trusted Point Man, impeccable as always.

"Want something to eat?", Arthur asked casually, as he didn't notice Dom's piercing gaze.

"Yeah.", Cobb answered shortly, still observing Arthur carefully. He was sure that Arthur managed to wear his normal mask, but behind it he was still no more than bundle of nerves.

Very fast he found out that he wasn't wrong at all; Arthur's hand trembled violently, while he took a knife, which ended on floor. Arthur stayed motionless, but Cobb could heard his rapid and uneven breath.

"Why do you pretend?", he demanded angrily. "Don't you see it doesn't make any sense?"

Suddenly he found out that Arthur didn't lose his impossible reflex. Before he had even a chance to understand what's happening, he was leaning to the wall and looking into dark eyes of Arthur, now flashing with fury.

"Why am I pretending?", he asked crossly. "You really want to know?". He released Dom and sat heavily on chair.

"You always needed me as your Point Man. Eames needed me as Point Man. Even Ariadne fell in love in love with Point Man."

Cobb narrowed his eyes. "You're unfair right now.", he said decidedly.

"I don't think so.", Arthur shrugged his arms. "She fell in love with him and it will be him, who she'll get."

"And that's your plan? Pretend the rest of your life that everything is fine?", Cobb couldn't believe his own ears.

Arthur finally looked at him, his lips twisted in some strange parody of smile.

"No.", he shook his head. "My plan is to actually _believe_ that everything is fine."

* * *

He found her in the kitchen. She sat curled on the chair with her arms around knees; she didn't turn up to look at him, just sat there motionless, looking through window.

"Ariadne?", Eames asked gently. She shuddered. Suddenly Eames knew what is going to happen next and it made him angry.

"Ariadne, you can't just throw away it and forget.", he said narrowing his eyes.

Ariadne finally looked at him and bitted her lips.

"I… We. We have to and we will."

"Oh, really?", Eames leaned to her and caught her eyes with his own gaze. "So why are you so afraid? If it was nothing…"

He saw tears forming in her eyes and felt a wave of guilt; but words were spoken, he couldn't withdraw them.

"Please, Eames don't make it worse.", her voice was pleading, which only made Eames feel worse.

"Ariadne. I know, I'm sorry.", he said quietly. "I guess, we just need to live through this shit right now."

Ariadne closed her eyes, causing a single teardrop flown her cheek. Eames forced himself to stay calm and not wipe off it with his finger.

"Will you drive me home?", she asked quietly, opening her eyes. Eames could feel that something inside him thorn apart at this words.

He nodded slowly.

"Sure, darling."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi, there! I had a huge smile for those of you, who reviewed. That's what keep me in writting this story, so please, don't stop. I think this chapter is a little lighter thab previous ones (after all both Arthur and Ariadne deserve some happiness, I'm definitely way to much cruel for them;)**

**Enjoy!**

There was a heavy and awkward silence between Eames and Ariadne during their ride. Neither of them looked at each other or even breathed loudly.

It seemed that there was nothing to disturb this omnipotent silence.

At least to the moment when Eames suddenly drove off the road and parked on pavement.

Ariadne finally looked at him, utterly shocked.

"What are you doing?", she asked with slight hint of fear in her voice.

Eames glanced at her, forcing a weak smile to his lips.

"Oh, nothing.", he answered nonchalantly. Too nonchalantly. "I just want you to answer my question."

Ariadne sat wordlessly.

"Why did you do that?", Eames asked, eventually loosing the mask of causality.

"I…", Ariadne gulped. "I don't know.", she finished lamely. "Why are you asking? It's not important, we both know that…"

"That Arthur is the one, who's important.", Eames interrupted. "It's even hard to blame you for that. He's… He's Arthur.", he added, his voice softening.

"So why are you asking?", Ariadne demanded.

Eames sighted. "Ariadne, I'm not attacking you, if it's what you think.", he said patiently. "I participated in everything what happened that night too, remember?"

Ariadne flinched and blushed slightly at his words.

"So why?", she asked quietly not looking straight aside.

"Why am I keeping asking? Love, I'm taking you home to another man, right now after having sex with you! Is that really so strange that I want to know why you wanted to do that?"

"I don't know. ", Ariadne answered after short silence. Maybe I knew at that time, but now… Now I want to go home and forget everything."

Eames narrowed his eyes. "Sound a little cruel.", he observed casually."And… You think you'll forget soon, don't you? Well, let me tell you something: you won't."

With that he started up the engine and silence once again gained mastery in car.

When they finally reached their place of destination, both of them were relieved. They didn't have to say anything to each other; Eames wasn't coming in.

Ariadne hesitated before she stepped off car.

"Eames, I didn't want to hurt you.", she said tentatively.

Eames laughed bitterly, but his voice was serious. "I know. I know, Ariadne."

She knew that he meant it and she wouldn't get anything more, so just got off from car.

The path linking gate and front door had never felt so long before. This couple of meters were like eternity for Ariadne; pictures of Arthur and Eames constantly appearing in her mind and mixing with each other, until there was nothing more than just blurry image of human beings.

Ariadne climbed up the stairs and stopped in front of the doors. She knew that she didn't have keys, so she needed to use the door bell. It was surprisingly hard, her fingers felt numb and rigid.

She screamed instinctively when doors opened all of sudden, before she could press door bell.

"Ariadne?", she heard, familiar voice filled with mixed feelings of fear, surprise and, mostly, relief.

"Arthur. Arthur.", she made step suddenly finding herself in his arms. To her great surprise he still matched them as perfect as always; the last night didn't change it. She buried her face in his chest, for the first time since the nightmare had started letting herself lose all her guards.

"I's sorry. I'm sorry.", she sobbed wetting his cloth with her tears. Arthur gently pushed up her head and looked intently in her eyes.

"Don't.", he said decidedly. "Please, don't. It's me, who… I…"

Ariadne found herself smiling; Arthur was still terrible with apologizing, as always. Just for a second it felt like nothing had changed.

And when Arthur caught her lips with quick and chaste kiss she thought that it might be the truth; maybe nothing had changed after all.

* * *

Eames tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

For the first time in his adult life he was unsure what to do with himself.

It wasn't that he'd never been abandoned by woman before (even if usually he was the one to abandon).

It wasn't that he wanted _desperately _to be with Ariadne (even if something deep inside him actually screamed that he want).

It was that he couldn't bring himself to lie to Arthur. No matter how harsh their relationship was, looking into the face of Arthur after having sex with Ariadne was something beyond Eames's imagination.

He wondered briefly how Ariadne'd manage that, but Eames always firmly believed that women are better liars than men.

It 's her problem after all, isn't it?, crossed his mind. He caught this thought desperately; it was his only way to freedom: act as nonchalantly, as in every past day.

He lighted up cigarette and watched idly billows of smoke.

He knew that the best solution would be to leave country, maybe go back to Mombasa, maybe find some new interesting place to stay.

But it wasn't exactly like him; it seemed like _giving up_ (even if there was nothing Eames could fight for).

He sighted heavily, for a second wishing that Cobb had never found a petite architect to join them in making the impossibility.

But then… She had amazingly beautiful body.

Eames found himself smirking at this thought. He opened the door, snapped the butt on the roadside and started the engine.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As always HUGE smile for everybody, who reviewed/read et cetera. **

**(Hopefully) enjoy and, please, review!**

Ariadne stood in front of bathroom mirror. She was staring in it, still unable to actually _believe._

I'm here, she thought fervently. I'm here and Arthur is Arthur.

She knew that there was still long way to go, before they'd reach place of happiness again. The difference was that now she could believe that they'd do it.

She undressed herself, still looking into the mirror, like if the image of her within its frame could be a proof of reality. Suddenly she inhaled sharply.

There was a lovebite on her collarbone.

Ariadne felt like she was sinking and for a second couldn't take a breath. Memories washed over her with horrifying clearness.

Eames full lips on hers. His hands, bigger than Arthur's on her hips, his fingers tracing gently the line of her spin…

Ariadne shuddered violently and felt her knees go weak, so she simply sat on cold tiled bathroom floor.

_You think you'll forget soon, don't you? Well, let me tell you something: you won't._

Ariadne rested her forehead on hands. For a moment she desperately wanted to call Eames, to admit him that he was right, that forgetting would be much harder than she had ever expected.

But it was just a moment and it quickly ran away.

Behind the wall there was Arthur waiting for her.

Ariadne stepped into shower tub. Water was pleasantly chill, it cooled her fervent head, streamed smoothly along line of her body.

She knew she _need_ to lie.

There was no other way; telling Arthur the truth could only make everything worse.

Ariadne stood much longer under streams of water, her tears mixing with them.

* * *

Eames's phone vibrated in his pocket. He frowned, his eyes once again scanning woman sitting beside him. She was gorgeous blonde, he had to admit that; still he decided it'd be better to answer phone than continuing their meaningless conversation.

"Sorry.", he murmured inattentively, not even bothered to say anything more before exiting pub.

The phone vibrated once more and Eames answered it quickly this time.

"Yeah, Cobb?"

"Where the fuck are you?", Dom's voice is furious. "You know that I don't keys to your flat!"

"Oh.", Eames answered shortly and suddenly burst into laughing. "You're sitting on staircase?", he managed to stammer out finally.

Cobb answer was cold. "You're drunk."

Eames wondered a while about it. "Yeah, you can say so.", he agreed eventually.

"Come back here. Now.", Cobb snapped and disconnected.

Cobb sighed heavily and shifted his position on step. It was cold and the whole situation grown harder to understand with every minute.

Arthur pretending that everything is fine, while obviously it's not. Ariadne with strange look in her eyes. Eames suddenly getting drunk…

Cobb shook his head; he needed to have some serious talk with Eames and he hoped that stubborn Brit would explain something. He wrapped himself in his coat a little tighter; all he needed right now was catching some nasty cold.

Fortunately Eames emerged within next ten minutes. As always almost nothing shown his drunken state; only his eyes lost their usual sharp look.

Cobb decisively took keys from Eames's hand and opened the door.

"What happened between you and Ariadne?", he asked as soon as they entered flat.

Eames glared at him. "Well…", he drawled. "Obviously nothing worth remembering."

Dom frozen. "You slept with her.". It wasn't question, but statement. "It's incredulous! What's happening here?"

"Fucking melodrama.", Eames answered reasonably and yawned widely. "Listen, Cobb we both should use some sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

Before Eames could walk away Dom grasped him strongly.

"No way.", he hissed. "We'll talk right now.". The look in Cobb's eyes suddenly reminded Eames how dangerous Dom could be, if he only wanted to. He shrugged defensively.

"Ok, ok. So what?"

"Why did you sleep with Ariadne?", Dom asked angrily, his eyes flashing with fury.

Eames arched his brew. "Really, that's rather common knowledge why people have sex with each other."

"Eames, stop it, please.", Dom sounded so exhausted, that Eames gave up finally.

"I don't know.", he answered honestly. "She… She claims that she also doesn't know, but I think she just wanted to forget and feel safe for a moment."

"You should leave.", Cobb said quietly.

Eames shrugged once more. "I know.", he answered. "I know, but this time I'm afraid it won't be just bloody difficult. This time it'll be impossible."

* * *

When Ariadne stepped into bedroom she silently thanked god for darkness. There was no way Arthur could see this _thing _on her collarbone. She slipped into bed, hearing Arthur's steady breath beside her. For a moment she was sure he'd fallen asleep, but no; his breath during sleep was different.

"Arthur?", she whispered.

"Ari.", he answered softly and gently pulled her closer to him. She tensed slightly, it felt so _unreal_. Like nothing had happened, like there was no blood, no screams and no silent tears. She fought down the urge to take totem, to check the world around her; she couldn't do that, not with Arthur beside her.

She shuddered feeling his long fingers traced along her cheek. This touch was so familiar, so different than Eames…

Don't think about it, she said to herself. It won't make any good.

With that thought she caught his lips with hers. She could taste the mint freshness of his toothpaste, no cigarettes (don't think about it), no bitterness of her own tears this time.

She let herself sink into his touch, into the intensiveness of their feelings.

At last there was no "might", or "maybe".

Only this one, perfect moment.

**A/N: Me again. Thanks for reading and sorry- angsty chapter with fluffy end… I'm think I'm on the edge;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well, since last chapter obviously didn't catch your attention, here's next one. Hopefully you'll like it more.**

**Please, leave review, no matter if you like it, or not (constructive criticism is always welcome).**

As soon as Arthur went to bathroom to take a shower Ariadne took her totem. She placed it carefully on nightstand and knocked; it knocked over with slight sound. Ariadne breathed heavily, a wave of relief washed over her. It was real: Arthur, his gentle touch, his soft voice and this moment of oblivion. She didn't notice Arthur coming in to bedroom, not until he gasped quietly.

"Oh!", she exclaimed fearfully, trying to hide her totem.

"Leave it, Ariadne", he stopped her and sat beside her on bed. He glanced on her chess piece and gently touched her hand.

"It's amazing how valuable thing like this can be.", he said quietly. "And how easy we can lose it and stay with nothing."

Ariadne frowned. "That's how you see it?", she asked with the slightest hint of pain in her voice. He squeezed her hand tightly.

"No! No, Ariadne. I don't want to lose everything what's around me, especially you.", he confessed quietly.

She smiled and looked at him with tenderness.

"You know that's the closest thing to "I love you", I've ever heard from you?", she asked, desperately trying not to think about another man and different room.

Arthur smirked. "I'm sure that I said it.", he answered with hint of amusement in his voice.

"Only when you thought you're dreaming.", Ariadne answered, her good humor faltered.

Arthur flinched slightly, but didn't say anything.

"Why are you still afraid?", Ariadne asked suddenly. "It doesn't make sense: why anybody would give you this kind of dreams?"

"To take them away from me.", Arthur voice sounded hollow. He looked at her, his eyes dark and distant. "That's the easiest way to broke anybody. I check it by myself."

Ariadne opened her mouth, but no words came out. She leaned to him and kissed him chastely on cheek.

"It doesn't matter.", she whispered hurriedly into his ear and stood up. "I'll make breakfast.", she added and left. She stopped for a second at the top of staircase.

That's who you are? You give him an absolution, when you're a sinner yourself?, asked small voice in her head.

I _have _to do that., she answered it determinately.

That's the only way.

To keep him alive.

To keep him with her.

* * *

Eames groaned loudly when he stepped into the kitchen.

"There should be a way to turn off sun.", he announced into the space.

"Oh, really?", Cobb leaned out from a corner. "It would be simpler just not too drink so much."

Eames groaned again and sat heavily. "I'm not sure what I told you yesterday.", he admitted sheepishly.

"You said that Arthur is bastard, but you're bigger one than him.", Cobb answered smirking. "You said also that you won't leave.", he added, this time seriously.

"Fuck. I hoped that I hadn't said that.", Eames brushed his hair with hand. "You're not longer angry at me, are you?", he observed.

"Everything is too complicated to be angry at anybody.", Dom answered sighing. "You know that Ariadne loves Arthur, don't you?"

"Of course, I know.", Eames said lightly.

"And you're a friend of Arthur."

Eames shrugged. "I'm afraid I can't deny it either."

"So why are you acting like that?", Cobb's eyes were serious and demanding.

"Because you keep forgetting about one simple fact.", Eames answered looking intently at Dom's face.

"What fact?", Dom asked, puzzled.

"That Arthur is not longer Arthur."

* * *

When Arthur entered the kitchen Ariadne already recoiled her composure. Besides, seeing him being so like his old self really soothed Ariadne's nerves.

"It's possible to change totem, isn't it?", she asked trying to sound casually. "I mean, Cobb changed his."

Arthur looked at her, obviously surprised. "Yes, it is.", he answered finally.

"So take mine."

"What? Ariadne, what are you talking about?"

"Take my totem. I believe it, so why can't you?", Ariadne repeated stubbornly.

"Ariadne, I can't.", Arthur shook his head. "It's yours."

"Exactly. It's mine and I can do with it whatever I want. And I want to give it to you."

"Ariadne… It's possible to change totem, but you need to be completely sure that you're not dreaming."

"But you can believe me.", Ariadne said, her voice filled with hope.

"I…", Arthur seemed to lose words. "Ariadne, I can't, just can't."

"Because you don't trust me. I understand.", Ariadne turned back to stove, swallowing tears.

She knew she was acting childishly, but she wanted so badly to return to those happy days… She couldn't stand the thought that's impossible and it made her angry at everybody around her, even Arthur himself. Especially now, when Arthur behaved so normal and she felt so guilty because of her act. She tensed feeling his arms around her.

"Ariadne.", he whispered softly. "Will you marry me?"

"In reality or dreams?", she asked feeling like the worst bitch.

"In reality.", he answered seriously.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: it feels almost strange to have more than 40 reviews. Thank all of you!**

**This chapter is very Ariadne-centric, so big sorry for every fan of Arthur. I can promise that the next one, will include more of him. And we're also heading slowly to finish. 18. chapter will be the last one. Right now I'm leaving you with this one.**

**Hopefully enjoy and please, leave a review!**

„Here are documents, you asked for", Ariadne put a manila folder on a desk of her coworker.

"Thanks.", Amelie answered absent-mindedly, but suddenly she brightened up.

"That's an engagement ring?", she exclaimed cheerfully. "Ariadne, it's beautiful! Why didn't you say anything? Do I know your fiancé? When will be the wedding?"

Ariadne blinked slightly overwhelmed by the number of questions.

"Umm, you don't know him. And I don't know when, we haven't planned it yet. And thanks.", she smiled. Indeed, the ring, Arthur gave her the next day after he had proposed, was beautiful. Exactly in Ariadne's taste.

"You have to bring with you to our party.", Amelie decided. "Does he speak French?"

Ariadne looked at her, completely confused for a moment. "Party?", she repeated. "Oh, party! Yes, I mean no! I can't… I don't think he'd be able to come.", she finished lamely.

Amelie stared at her with amusement in her eyes.

"Come on, we won't eat him. Besides, he bought you this", she gestured at Ariadne's finger. "I'm sure he loves you crazily."

"Oh… Ok, I'll see what I can do.", with that Ariadne left Amelie. She needed a moment alone, so she headed to toilet. As soon as she got there she covered her face with hands, trying desperately to stifle her tears.

Of course Arthur loved her. That was the only bright point in her life right now. Everything else was no more than a mess. Arthur was good in masking, but Ariadne could read him easily; for her it was clear that Arthur is scared for death that one day he'll wake up in pain on concrete floor in basement. She herself tried to forget about things she'd done, but with Eames being in city it wasn't easy. In fact, it was completely impossible.

Ariadne sighted. She wished Cobb was here, but she couldn't blame him for leaving; neither James nor Phillipa should have waited for him anymore.

She stared absently into mirror, short talk she had with Cobb before he left cleared in her mind.

* * *

_The knock was short and strong. Ariadne gently disentangled herself from Arthur's arms with sight. He fall asleep about ten minutes ago and Ariadne enjoyed the simplicity of being so close to him without threat that somehow he'd find out, that something in her behavior or her eyes tells him what she did._

"_Oh, Dom!", she said happily after opening door. Yesterday he magically disappeared when she arrived, not even giving her chance to say "Thank you." "Hello! That's wonderful you came, Arthur fall asleep, but…"_

"_It's good, I want to speak with you.", Dom interrupted, his tone cold._

_Ariadne glanced at him, slightly confused. "So do we, there something we want to tell you.", she announced. "Please, come in."_

"_I'd rather speak in garden.", Cobb's voice was flat._

_Ariadne glance at him once more, suddenly very aware of his strange gaze. "You know.", she stated quietly and shuddered._

_Dom didn't answer, just gestured her to close the door and go with him._

"_Will you… Will you tell Arthur?", she asked hesitantly as soon as they stood by gate._

_Cobb's stare was stern. "I should.", he answered flatly. "But I won't", he added quickly, before Ariadne could say anything. "Ariadne…", his grasp on her shoulders was strong. "I know he hurt you, he's good at this, even when everything is fine. But if you love him, you need to understand him. If you love him, stay with him, he deserves this love."_

_Ariadne was startled; she'd never seen Cobb showing so much concern for anybody, besides his kids._

"_I'll stay. I'll stay, of course I will.", she said. "I was stupid, I wish it'd never happened… Arthur proposed to me.", she finished eventually. "I said yes."_

_Cobb smiled slightly. "I'm happy.", he said, his tone much warmer this time. That encouraged Ariadne to said one more thing._

" _I, did I hurt Eames?", she stammered out quickly, before her courage could go away._

_Cobb frowned. "He'll be ok.", he answered shortly after a short pause, looking her with judged look._

_In that moment Ariadne hated Cobb. She hated him, because he was so concerned, while two years ago he'd not hesitated to put them in danger of Limbo. She hated him, because he doubted in her love to Arthur._

_But mostly she hated him because he said the thing she was scared of: that Eames isn't ok. _

_Because of her._

* * *

Ariadne splashed her face with water. She needed to leave bathroom and joined her work team, she couldn't stay here for ages.

Yet she couldn't manage to do so, the scene from two months ago so fresh in her mind.

She was so sure, when she answered Cobb.

_I'll stay._

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

There was no doubts, she'd stay.

With that thought she came out.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As always big smile for everybody! And fresh, Arthur-centric chapter; I hope I'll enjoy it!**

It was snowing. Huge, soft snowflakes covered world, altered it alike big white pillow.

Arthur sighted shifting in armchair. Ariadne was out, working and he simply sat, curled comfortably. He didn't read, he didn't watch movies, he didn't listen music, or did anything at all.

He just sat there, entire days, almost without breaks.

He knew it drove Ariadne crazy, but it was something stronger than him. It felt like there, within solid arms rest of the chair, nothing wrong could happen.

Like he couldn't wake up, while he sat there.

Arthur rested his head and closed eyes. sometimes he wondered vaguely what happened, why he gave up and let himself to sink in this fake safety of one place.

But mostly he sat, his mind spinning somewhere beyond borders of his consciousness.

Sharp knock tore him out of his reverie. He blinked, utterly surprised; Ariadne gave in about week ago and started opening door with her keys. It had to be someone else.

Arthur stood up reluctantly and draggled himself to the door and opened it.

"Hello, darling.", cheerful voice and flashing smile greeted him.

"Eames?", Arthur stammered, shocked.

"Nope, it's just Ariadne in camouflage. Will you let me in?", Eames pushed through, not waiting for answer.

Arthur slowly closed the door behind him and watched him with narrowed eyes.

"It's been two months since I saw you last time", Arthur articulated carefully. "And suddenly you're here, with no visible reason.". He reached his armchair and sank into its comfortable seat.

"As always a warmth welcome.", Eames teased but only half-heartedly. "I'm hurt."

Arthur didn't answered, watching him skeptically.

Eames sighed. "Ok, you're right. I have a job offer to you."

"What?" , Arthur frozen utterly shocked. "You mean a job in dreams?"

"Yes.", Eames seemed impassive at Arthur's emotions. He tilted his head and eyed Arthur curiously. "I've no idea why it happened, but I don't know what your formation is."

"I degreed at Psychology.", Arthur answered automatically, still completely shocked by Eames's proposition.

"Really?", Eames grinned cheerfully. "Great."

"You chose time when Ariadne isn't home purposely, didn't you?"

Eames brushed his hair and nodded slowly. "Yeah. She wouldn't let you even think about it."

Arthur frowned. "And what exactly make you think that I'd think about it?"

"Darling.", Eames leaned to Arthur, looking intently into his eyes. "Tell me that you won't consider it and I'll go."

Arthur stayed motionless, mesmerized by Eames eyes. "I can't", he admitted eventually, his voice hoarse.

"Wonderful.", Eames straightened and wore his usually mischievous smirk. "Call me when you decide. And no need in escorting me, I won't get lost."

With this he came out, leaving Arthur utterly bewildered.

He couldn't sit thoughtlessly anymore, Eames tore him from his strange state of numbness.

It wasn't Eames who bothered him. It was this magnetic possibility of Dreaming again.

Arthur knew it was stupid; he wasn't even sure if he's not dreaming right now. Yet, the chance of conscious sinking into Dreams made Arthur feeling more alive than he felt for a long time. No matter how lost he could feel Dreaming was still tempting. Arthur loved it from the very first experience and even the most horrible things couldn't eradicate this love.

He knew what his decision would be, before he made it.

* * *

Ariadne opened door, trying desperately not to drop anything she hold. When door suddenly opened she screamed and froze.

"Arthur?", she asked astonished. She almost used to that everything Arthur gave her last times was short glance or weak smile from his favorite armchair. With hint of anxiety she noticed that he was wearing a coat and gloves.

"Where… You're going somewhere?", she asked hurriedly, grasping his arm.

Arthur smiled, not this weak smile he gave her last days, but his genuine smile, which he gave only her. Ariadne exhilarated heavily. His smile still had a hypnotizing influence on her.

"I'll need to do something, ok? I'll be back soon.", he kissed her softly on cheek and turned away. Ariadne stayed motionless for a couple of minutes, torn between relief and anxiety. As soon as Arthur reached the corner of street she decided, locked the door and went after him.

Arthur went in his usual quick pace. Being outside and alone felt somehow strange for him, yet he was filled with satisfaction and happiness.

He made decision.

He used his abilities and found Eames's actual address within a half of hour.

He was still lost and confused, but also very much _alive._

Even noticing Ariadne couldn't change his mood. In fact, he wasn't surprised; she always wanted to know everything, especially about ones, she loved.

He glanced shortly at her and almost froze. He saw her like that, with red cheeks and slightly messed hair sticking out from her hat.

It couldn't be memories, could it be?

"Any problems?", a familiar voice suddenly asked. Arthur turned rapidly. "Eames. What are you doing here?"

"Well, it should be me asking.", Eames observed lazily. "I'm living right there."

"Oh, yes. I know.", Arthur answered absently, his mind still busied with unwanted thoughts and fake memories. He shook his head. "Eames, I'm here because I wanted to tell you my decision. In person."

"And?", Eames still looked as he was bored, but his look was sharp and focused now.

"I'm in, under one condition."

"What condition?"

"Ariadne won't be the Architect."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey, that's me again, now officially 21 years old (yesterday was my birthday;p). As always: thanks for reviewing! Here's next to last chapter. This time with Dreams, because there can't be a proper Inception fic, without Dreaming:)**

When Ariadne saw Arthur and Eames talking something inside her almost broke. She felt guilty, but last time this guilt was no longer so overwhelming. In fact, this constant fear of Arthur was so exhausting that left no much space for anything else. Yet, when she saw them both talking, everything she could do was panic run.

She was so afraid that Eames'd tell something or maybe Arthur'd guess something and all her hope that everything would be fine once again, would just vanish.

She was scared to death when Arthur returned; she didn't want to face him, so faked that she fall asleep. He covered her with warmth blanket and then sat in his armchair, obviously unknowing of her betray.

Even so working this day was extremely hard. When she finally stepped out from office all she wanted to do was curling on the bed and crying until there would be no more tears.

As always she met some obstacles on her way.

"Hello, love.", familiar voice with this characteristic accent greeted her.

"Eames!", Ariadne almost screamed. "You…"

"Shhh, sweetheart.", Eames smiled. "I know you want to talk with me, but first go somewhere where is a little warmer, ok?"

Ariadne hesitated. She couldn't place all her feelings, everything was so messed up.

"Oh, come on. We can't stay forever, I'm freezing.", Eames was impatient and gently shoved her to the right. "This way."

Ariadne obeyed. After all, she desperately needed to talk with Eames.

"That's here.", Eames announced when they reached small building with extremely squalid doors. He opened them with bunch of keys and gestured Ariadne to go in. As soon as she did that, she frozen.

In front of her opened a huge space, empty besides three chairs and small table.

On table laid PASIV.

Ariadne gasped loudly. "It's…", she didn't finish.

"Yeah, it's a place to work.", Eames answered unfinished question. "Frankly, Arthur would kill me if he could see you here."

Ariadne glanced at him, bewildered. "That's the reason you were talking.", she guessed. "But I can't see…"

"He don't want you as Architect.", Eames interrupted once more, leaving Ariadne open-mouthed. "But personally I want to work with you. It's your decision."

"Oh.", Ariadne managed weakly and sat on one of the chairs, having some strange sense of déjà vu. "Why…"

"Ariadne. We can talk in Dream as comfortable as here.", Eames said.

"Oh.", Ariadne repeated. "I guess…"

"So shall we?", Eames smiled and gave her the needle.

00000

Ariadne stood for a while with her eyes closed, feeling warmth of the sun on her face. She was the dreamer, so she already knew what she'd see. Yet, she delayed the moment of actually seeing the world she created. It was always special for her, no matter how many times she did it.

This time it was even more special.

She could hear Eames's step, when he approached her.

"That's really _something"_, he said, the hint of admiration clear in his voice. Ariadne smiled. She didn't realize before how much she really missed all of this.

How much she missed pure creation.

She finally opened her eyes. Below the hill, they were standing on, a city had find its place. Ariadne knew that it needed much more work, but from this distanced it looked perfect.

And was entirely her.

"Why did you let me be the dreamer?", she asked Eames eyeing his projections standing behind him, obviously admiring the beautiful view.

Eames shrugged. "You're the Architect and I know you missed it. Everybody did."

"But your subconscious? It's trained, isn't it?"

Eames smiled and leaned on barrier. "Be nice and nothing will happen."

Ariadne stood silent for a second. All question she wanted to ask him suddenly faded away, unimportant.

"Arthur never let me the dreamer.", she said quietly. "When we're dreaming together."

Eames looked at surprised. "Really? I thought he used to teach you before we performed Inception.", he observed.

"Yeah, he did. But only a theory; he was always created the world, which my subconscious populated with its projection. He said that his own is too dangerous for me."

Eames frowned. "Well, Arthur's subconscious isn't a nice one.", he admitted. "It's… it's a little twisted."

"You were there?", this time it was Ariadne's turn to be surprised.

Eames laughed. "Yes, I was. Pretty short time, to be honest."

"Why did you give Arthur this offer?", Ariadne asked finally.

"Well…", Eames hesitated. "So I made some observations…"

"You mean you spied on us!", Ariadne interrupted.

Eames looked offended. "Really, there's no need for such words. Anyway, then I got this job offer and after making some research I found out that I want to work with you and Arthur."

"Just like that?", Ariadne voice clearly showed her doubts.

"Just like that.", Eames smiled and breathed deeply. "I have no idea how you make this amazing atmosphere."

"Don't change topic, Eames.", Ariadne warned seriously. "What if…"

For a next time this day Eames finished her question for her. "If Arthur would break during job? He won't. He won't.", he repeated seeing look on her face. "I saw him working in extremes and he never let down. It's almost like there was more than one Arthur. The one from private life sometimes shows his weakness and definitely shows his feelings. The job-Arthur… Well, he'll just do it."

Ariadne nodded; she knew how true Eames's words were, she noticed it by herself before.

"Ariadne just let him. And think about yourself, too."

It was the last thing she heard before the Dream collapsed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I decided to update twice today. It's the final chapter of this story. I guess I could write it further, but I started it with clear plan in my mind I didn't want to change it too much, let's stay with angst. What is more I started a new story, not so angsty this time and I decided to finish with this fic completely.**

**I want to say big THANKS for everybody who reviewed/favorited/allerted my story! It's my first attempt in writting here and all your wonderful responses made me a little happier every day:) Special "thank you" goes to Voldemort's Spawn, who reviewed most of chapters.**

**I do not own Inception or any of its characters. I also do not own the song used in this chapter. _If You Can't Sleep_ belongs to She&Him.**

**Without further talking- the final chapter!**

When Ariadne finally went back home, Arthur was sitting in his usual place with laptop. He smiled at her.

"You're late?", he half stated, half asked.

"Yes. I… I met with Eames.", Ariadne answered and squatted in front of Arthur. She gently took the laptop and put it on the floor.

"Look, there's…", she started, but Arthur stopped her by taking her hand and examining her wrist.

"You went under.", he said flatly. Ariadne frowned, unable to decide whatever it was an accusation or not.

"Yes.", she admitted. She didn't want to lie anymore, besides the proof was clean and obvious on her skin. Arthur absently brushed the needle mark on her wrist with his finger.

"I knew Eames won't listen.", he said quietly. With every brush of his finger on her skin, Ariadne felt her anger faltered.

"Why don't you want me as Architect?", she asked, her voice much softer than she planned.

Arthur smiled weakly. "You made more open, more… vulnerable.", he admitted slowly. "It's not good at this work, it never was, but now… Now it can be a little more problematic."

"I won't go with you.", Ariadne said and Arthur glanced at her in complete astonishment. "It's not hard job, besides you'll need somebody to be the lookout.", she explained, shrugging.

"Creating world; will be that enough?", Arthur asked doubtfully.

"More than enough.", she answered and kiss him gently.

It was a miracle they didn't kill themselves tripping over the laptop on their way to bedroom.

* * *

"Arthur, as much as I appreciated your ability in finding information, I'd rather go under right know.", Eames cut out Arthur and gave him unceremoniously the needle. Arthur gulped. They had been working together for two days now, Arthur passing on all information about the mark to Ariadne and Eames and successfully avoiding Dreaming. Successfully until now. Ariadne was absent, she was in her official work and Eames immediately took an advantage of this.

"Come on.", Eames said, his tone urgent.

Arthur breathed heavily. He was as nervous as he'd never been before, but he obeyed and gently placed the needle into his wrist.

The world of Dreams welcomed him with familiar sensation of sedatives running through his vein.

0000

Arthur opened his carefully. He already knew what he'd see: a familiar picture of hotel lobby with Penrose's stair in the middle of it. His favorite Dream place since his first lesson with Ariadne.

Eames whistled quietly, looking at impressive stairs. "I always knew you're obsessed with paradoxes, but I never knew how much.", he teased, arching his eyebrow.

Arthur didn't honor him with answer of any kind, just went straightly to the matter. "Our mark has a mistress, which is extremely useful.", he announced.

"Mistress?", Eames mused over it for a while. "Yeah, that's useful, but only if I get a chance to see her naked."

"Naked?", Arthur seemed surprise. He had been working with Eames for a long time, but never heard him making such demands before. On the other hand Eames had never faked somebody's lover before, at least not during a job with Arthur.

"Naked.", Eames confirmed. "Look this small details are important; you'll surely notice if all of sudden Ariadne loses her birth-mark on h…". He didn't finish, the look of utter shock on his face.

"How…", Arthur's voice cracked, so he cleared his throat and started once again. "How do you know about it?"

"I…", Eames hesitated, trying to find any kind of explanation, but his mind was suddenly completely empty. It seemed that his hesitation was enough for Arthur, who took out a gun.

"You're fucking bastard", he said coldly and put gun into his temple.

0000

Arthur waked up with shudder. He sat motionless for a second, trying to calm down his rapid breath and clear his vision. He glance at Eames's slumped body laying on the next chair with hatred in his eyes.

Yet, when he stepped out from warehouse he seemed as calm and composure as only he could be.

The way to Ariadne's office was vague. It was a wonder that Arthur managed not to kill himself or anybody around during it. He left car on street, not bothering himself to look for a parking place.

"Hello.", he said to first woman, he met in the office. He smiled his flashing smile, which always made all women feel dizzied. "I'm looking for Ariadne Myer. Could you…?"

"Oh, her desk is there.", woman smiled and gestured toward closest door.

"Thank you so much.", Arthur gave her one more smile at which she blushed slightly.

"Oh, it's nothing!", she called after him, but he already turned his focus on the small room. He noticed Ariadne as soon as he stepped in; the familiar shape of her body, her beautiful hair falling free…

"Excuse moi?", a voice tore him out of his reverie. It came from another woman sitting in this room.

"Oh.", Arthur cleared his throat. "I came to Ariadne…"

Ariadne turned rapidly, at least noticing his coming. "Arthur!", she exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?", she asked, obviously curious. Another woman eyed them suspiciously.

"Oh, Amelie that's my fiancé, Arthur. Arthur, that's Amelie, my coworker.", Ariadne introduced. Arthur forced himself to smile and shook gently Amelie's hand, mumbling some courtesies.

"Ariadne, I need to steal you for minute, it's that ok?", he asked finally.

"Yeah, I guess…", Ariadne glanced at Amelie, who nodded vigorously her head.

Arthur leaded Ariadne on courtyard of building he noticed before and stood in front of her, silent. Ariadne started to feel a little uneasy.

"Arthur? What's happened?", she asked carefully.

"You slept with Eames.", it wasn't a question. It was a statement, said in cold and hateful tone.

Ariadne felt her heart skipped. She couldn't find any proper words, so she just nodded her head. Suddenly she felt very, very tired and numb.

Arthur's eyes could burn holes in her body.

"I'll leave today.", was all he said, before turning away.

"Arthur!", Ariadne yelled after him. "Arthur, please!"

But he didn't turn.

* * *

Arthur rubbed his eyes. they were pricking after a long ride, he definitely needed to make a stop. He turned on roadside, when his phone called, number unknown.

"Yes?", he answered.

"Mister Callahan? Arthur Callahan?"

"Yes, that's me", Arthur said.

"I'm Robert Night, I'm a policeman. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Arthur frozen, his heart beat suddenly very rapid. "Yes?", he managed to say.

"There was an car accident… The victim of which is Ariadne Myer. She marked your number as the one we should call in a case of emergency…", policemen was obviously waiting for some kind of confirmation.

"Yes.", Arthur repeated, his voice hoarse. "What… She…", he stammered.

The policeman took a long breath before answering. "She died."

Arthur dropped his phone, his hand suddenly to numb and cold to take hold on anything.

He closed eyes, trying to stop world from this horrible waving.

And suddenly he was sure.

As sure as he hadn't been for a long time.

He wasn't dreaming.

* * *

The PASIV hummed quietly, ready to use. Arthur gently put the needle into his wrist, tiny smile on his lips.

He knew who would wait for him in his Dreams.

As always for two years.

Ariadne.

His Ariadne.

_If you can't sleep, I'll be there in your dreams  
I'll be there in your dreams  
If you can't sleep at all  
And in your dreams, I'll touch your cheek  
And lay my head on your shoulder _

Goodbye, shadows  
Goodbye, shadows

If you're far away, if you can't see my face  
If the world is cold, but the sun shines the same  
Shut your eyes, there are bluer skies  
For you're embraced in my heart

Goodbye, shadows  
Goodbye, shadows

_She&Him "If you can't sleep"_


End file.
